El Diablos Forgiveness
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: This is an AU of Suicide Squad. El Diablo asks to see his family's graves to ask forgiveness after saving the world with his new family.


This is my first movie fanfic. It takes place after the movie. I know he died in the movie but I will have it so that he lives. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

"Man that hurt" Diablo said as he slowly got up as Killer Croc helped him up as the two men went to the group. Rick thanked them for saving the world as Deadshot told them they should at least get more years shaved off their time in prison. "I just need three things the I will be at peace with what I have done _señor_ " Diablo told him as the group looked at him.

"Name them and we shall get them done" Rick said Diablo held up his fingers counting off. "First, I need four roses, two white, one lavender, and one red. Second, I would like to be baptized to be forgiven for my sins, and lastly, I could like to visit my wife and children at their graves." Diablo finished as Boomerang asked a question that was on everyone's mind "why the different colors mate?"

Diablo moved his arm to control the flames as he absorbed them like a sponge to heal his wounds. "In the language of flowers _amigo_ , white represents purity and innocence. My children were taken too soon because they did not know of the cruel and twisted world that we live in, because of the anger when my wife and I fought. Lavender represents enchantment, majesty, and love at first site, so it and the red is my beautiful wife." He told them as Deadshot and Croc patted him on the back. "We'll get it done"

-Next Week-

A few days have passed after the big battle and Harley Quinn managed to escaped with the help of a mad man. Rick and a few officers retrieved Diablo from his capsule to do his deeds "I would like to go to the nearest Catholic church to ask for forgiveness first. You guys can come with me if you want" he told them as the gunmen nodded their heads.

A short car ride later and Diablo and the men stood out and entered the church. Diablo drew a cross over his body as he crossed the threshold and made his way to the alter where the Father stood. "Greeting Father, I was wondering if you could cleanse my soul from my sins and crimes" the Hispanic asked as the Father nodded his head and went to go get a cup filled with holy water.

Diablo knelt down and looked as the Father of the church made dripped his fingers into the cup and began reciting phrases from the good book. After it was over Diablo got up and shook his hand " _gracias_ Father" he smiled and walked away. "To the florist now right?" One of the gunmen said as the ex-gang member nodded his head.

Once in the car the pyromaniac breathed a sigh of relief that his sins were now forgiven. "Two white roses, one red, and one lavender right _El Diablo_?" the driver said as he handed him some cash.

"Yep, thank you for the money" Diablo said as they pulled by the flower shop. He got out of the car and entered the shop which spook the florist due to the tattoos and sudden appearance in the store. "Can I help you sir?" The woman asked as the man picked up a rose and smelled it. "I just need four roses, two white, one lavender, and a red one please miss." He asked her as she went over to grab some plastic to wrap the roses up.

"How much do I owe you miss?" Diablo asked as the woman came to the counter with the roses in a red glittery ribbon with the plastic. "The cost is $3.25 sir" Diablo gave her the money and in exchange got the roses.

He left the flower shop and was told where his family was buried. "One last place and I'll finally be at peace with myself" he said to know one as he smiled and subconsciously summoned a flame in his palms and it took the form of his children and wife. "I'm sorry my _familia_ , I'm sorry" he said as the two gunmen looked at each other uncomfortably as he wept.

After a while one of gunmen spoke up "hey man… we will give you some space while you talk to them" the one in the passenger's seat told him as he earned a nod from El Diablo. After a silent drive the armed car drove up to a well-kept cemetery "give me a minutes alright." Diablo told them as he took the roses from his seat "we'll give you ten." The driver said, lighting up a cigarette only for the fluid to not ignite.

"Allow me, it's more than I can do to repay you guys for keeping the promise." Diablo told them as his pointer finger lit a small flame for to man to light up the stick of tabaco and left to say hello to his family.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this AU of Suicide Squad. Please review because I like to see what the readers think.

 **Spanish Translations**

Señor: Sir

Amigo _:_ Friend

Gracias: Thank You

El Diablo: The Devil

Familia _:_ Family


End file.
